Pés Descalços
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Até que ponto um detetive famoso é capaz de se envolver com um assassino? Era isso que ambos se perguntavam dentro daquele quarto de hotel... Adoraria reviews! Arigatou


**Nome da fic**: Pés Descalços

**Autor:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader:** BastetAzazis

**Pares**: Rhyuuzaki / Raito Yagami

**Censura:** Rated M

**Gênero:** Romance/ yaoi

**Spoilers**: do próprio anime

**Resumo: **Até que ponto um detetive famoso é capaz de se envolver com um assassino? Era isso que ambos se perguntavam dentro daquele quarto de hotel...

**Agradecimentos: **à Carlinha, minha beta fofa, que abriu uma brecha em sua agenda e aceitou betar a fic com muito carinho! Arigatou.

**Dedicatória:** à minha amiga Ety.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note e seus personagens são de propriedade de Tsugumi Ohba e do semanário Shonen Jump, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu. Só os uso para entretenimento e prazer pessoal.

**Pés Descalços**

A chuva castigava a cidade enquanto dois olhos pretos a fitavam através da vidraça da janela. Os pés descalços descansavam sobre o sofá, o queixo estava apoiado nos joelhos e o dedo indicador batia levemente sobre os lábios, num gesto bem comum a sua pessoa. O relógio na parede registrava o adiantado da hora, mas o corpo do detetive não parecia senti-lo, permanecia absorto em seus pensamentos.

Não tinha o costume de dormir cedo, gostava de passar as primeiras horas da madrugada ponderando sobre seus casos, que nunca eram de fácil resolução, mas nos últimos dias, não conseguia dormir em hora nenhuma. Tudo por causa de Kira; o dedo foi ao lábio lentamente. Se ao menos tivesse trazido mais doces – ponderou, desviando pela primeira vez os olhos da janela e voltando-os para dentro do quarto, onde uma cama de solteiro era preenchida por um rapaz quase da sua idade. Os cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro, enquanto o lençol cobria apenas metade do corpo dele.

Ryuuzaki deu um longo suspiro, fitando o futon ao pé da cama, que não fora desarrumado. Raito não precisava saber que não estava atado a ele pela corrente, pelo menos, não àquela hora da noite, quando Kira parecia absorto em coisas mais importantes que escrever nomes em seu caderno mortal. A corrente, que pendia para fora da cama, balançou quando um sorriso crispou os lábios do rapaz, e ele se ajeitou entre os lençóis, fazendo com que a camisa branca que vestia se abrisse um pouco mais, revelando a pele clara.

Os olhos do detetive registraram aquilo; não como o fizera com a chuva lá fora, mas com atenção, constatando que Raito sentia prazer em alguma coisa além de matar. Dificilmente um assassino como Kira pensaria em mortes quando dorme, ele não era um maníaco. Na realidade, L o via como um exercício para seu cérebro, um adversário ao seu nível, que deveria ser respeitado. Uma vez mais seus olhos caíram sobre o jovem na cama, o braço dele agora estava ao redor do travesseiro, colado ao seu corpo. Pretos brilharam, o dedo parado sobre os lábios, enquanto sua mente trabalhava freneticamente na cena. Tinha que admitir que, naquele momento, sua obsessão pelo loiro transgredia o limite criminal.

Os pés descalços foram ao chão e Ryuuzaki acomodou-se no futon, primeiramente de joelhos, apoiando o queixo sobre o colchão. Não devia ter se atado ao rapaz – concluiu mentalmente, com os dedos passeando pelas pontas do lençol, indecisos. Agora conhecia o Raito não só como a mente brilhante por trás dos crimes, como Kira... Ele o conhecia na intimidade do dia a dia. Sabia o ritual dele para escovar os dentes, o gosto dele para cores de camisa e calças, o que comia no café da manhã, seu prato predileto no almoço, até mesmo a diversão que mais apreciava e que, em nenhuma delas, Misa o acompanhava. Era até estranho vê-los juntos, uma dissonância natural. Eles não se completavam; era óbvio, até mesmo para uma pessoa comum. Ela jamais entenderia o sorriso dele depois de uma partida de xadrez, o abraço depois de um set de tênis, ou o que havia por trás de um simples pedaço de bolo compartilhado durante as horas do dia em que passavam na frente do terminal caçando Kira. Naqueles momentos, ele era somente Yagami, era a essência de um jovem determinado, inteligente e feliz, não uma mente audaciosa e manipuladora. Mas ambos o fascinavam. Kira era perfeito.

Os olhos pretos se fixaram por um momento no rapaz, e num último movimento, ele escorregou até o futon. Com corpo e mente cansados, adormeceu com o dedo sobre os lábios, fazendo surgir sob eles um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia nascera, as correntes haviam voltado ao pulso do Raito, e Rhyuuzaki em nada demonstrava ter passado uma noite em claro.

- Ohayou, Raito-kun – disse L, enquanto engolia um generoso pedaço de torta de chocolate. - Precisamos descer.

- Ohayou – cumprimentou-o entre os dentes, contrafeito. – Eu preciso fazer algo antes de descer, se não se importa... - concluiu com desdém.

O rapaz se dirigiu ao banheiro, fazendo o detetive deixar por minutos seu lugar em frente à torta. Raito escovou os dentes, fitando através do espelho o moreno que mantinha seu olhar perdido sobre a sala.

- Ainda acha que sou Kira? - perguntou sério, com a boca cheia de espuma, fazendo L encará-lo contemplativo, o dedo sobre os lábios.

- Sim – respondeu calmamente – Você ainda é meu principal suspeito.

A escova foi de encontro à borda da pia com força, e os olhos castanhos de Raito caíram sobre o moreno, como facas. As passadas foram dadas rápidas na direção do detetive e, em pouco tempo, projetou seu corpo sobre o do Rhyuuzaki, forçando-o contra a parede.

- Há dias você nos mantém presos com isso. – Exibiu a corrente diante dos olhos de L. – Não há um minuto em que não esteja de olho no que faço!

- Esse é o objetivo da corrente – contrapôs baixo, o detetive. Os olhos presos nos do rapaz.

- Então, o fato das mortes continuarem acontecendo não deveria ser um motivo para que acreditasse em mim? - As mãos do rapaz foram ao lado do rosto de Rhyuuzaki, espalmadas contra a parede. - Vamos L, admita que está se divertindo com isso.

- Divertindo? - repetiu, preocupado.

- Quer saber o que eu penso disso tudo? - Os lábios do rapaz crisparam muito próximos aos do detetive, saboreando o gosto de vê-lo acuado. Certamente era assim que Kira gostaria de vê-lo, impotente diante de sua pessoa. O moreno nada retrucou, aguardando o que lhe seria dito. – Uma vez, você me disse que eu era seu único amigo... - Ele riu – Acho que tem medo de me perder para o Kira. Porque se eu realmente fosse ele, teria dificuldade de odiá-lo... Teria dificuldade de admitir que falhara ao sentir algo mais por um assassino.

Os olhos do detetive se alargaram ligeiramente, sorvendo o do outro, observando as feições levemente contraídas de Raito. Talvez ele estivesse certo, já que pensara sobre isso e não chegara a conclusão nenhuma. Queria pegar Kira, mas não queria que ele fosse o rapaz a sua frente... Gostava de sua companhia, do quanto eles se pareciam... Gostava até mesmo de senti-lo próximo a si, como agora, naquele banheiro.

- Eu não o vejo com amigo, Rhyuuzaki – continuou o rapaz, irritado. – Entretanto, sua inteligência me fascina. Sua inteligência e capacidade lógica são um desafio a ser vencido por qualquer criminoso... - Encarou-o com atenção. – Eu posso admitir isso para você, diferente de Kira.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o rapaz se afastou, ofegante. Suas veias queimavam de ódio pelo detetive, por mantê-lo preso daquela forma... Ele fechou olhos tentando se controlar, por ele ter esse domínio sobre Kira. Cerrou os punhos e voltou seu corpo até o do moreno, desta vez colando-o ao seu.

- O que pretende ao continuar com isso? - vociferou a milímetros do outro. – Pare de recuar e se esquivar as minhas perguntas, L! Diga alguma coisa!

O detetive inclinou-se para frente, tocando suavemente os lábios dele com os seus. A primeira reação de Raito foi a de recuar assustado. _O que ele pensa que está fazendo?_ Fitou-o aturdido, o coração aos pulos e as pernas trêmulas. Os olhos castanhos passeavam pelas feições do moreno, buscando uma explicação para o que estava sentindo, para ele ter despertado nele sentimentos que nenhuma de suas namoradas fora capaz de fazer. Rhyuuzaki era o único que compreendia Kira, que sabia como ele pensava. O único que detinha o respeito do serial-killer... e penetrara suas defesas. Contra aquele beijo, Kira não tinha armas para usar.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, não era sensato admitir que gostara daquilo, mas precisava ter certeza do quanto L estava envolvido emocionalmente com Kira. Ele sentiu os dedos do detetive deslizarem pelo seu rosto, encontrando seus lábios e, depois, sua nuca. Aquele toque queimou sua pele, provocando imediatamente a mesma reação, e antes que o moreno o beijasse novamente, ele o trouxe pela nuca até seus lábios. Não era um beijo comum, era um beijo entre caça e caçador... Entre aqueles que queriam se provar. Um beijo que se tornou intenso e arrebatador, onde as línguas travavam uma batalha na qual nenhuma cedia um milímetro a mais do que devia. As mãos de L eram mais carinhosas, mais cuidadosas, percorriam devagar as costas do assassino. As de Kira, ao contrário, eram possessivas, dominadoras, agarrando-se aos cabelos pretos entre seus dedos. Seduziam-se, cada um da sua forma. As mãos passeavam sobre os tecidos das camisas, enquanto as bocas continuavam determinadas a conseguir o que queriam.

Suas blusas já estavam no chão, pele tocava pele, quando Kira interrompeu o beijo, encarando Ryuuzaki com um olhar preocupado.

- Sabe o que isso significa, não é? – Ele crispou os lábios, fitando-o com carinho. Naquele momento, este era o sentimento que nutria pelo detetive. Queria guardá-lo do mundo, tê-lo só para si, para Kira... O brinquedinho de Kira, e tinha certeza que conseguira seu intento.

Rhyuuzaki sabia o que ia na mente de Raito, sabia exatamente aonde aquilo o levaria, e com um olhar incrivelmente escuro, murmurou:

- Eu perdi...

O sorriso do rapaz se alargou, enquanto seus dedos acarinhavam o pescoço do outro e os lábios se aproximavam de sua orelha, mordiscando-a. Num sussurro rouco, sentenciou:

- Sim, L... Você perdeu!

Sem deixar que o detetive tivesse oportunidade de protestar, selou os lábios dele com os seus.

_**888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Se chegaram até aqui... Onegai, deixem uma marquinhaaaa... Beijos!**_


End file.
